spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Golfpecks256/My Defense
I had to copy everything from the comments and paste it here because it was so long. My defense: My Defense Philly brought up issues I had on discord, that aren't even relevant to the wiki. Discord is outside the wiki. Gene Scallop made a demotion request for Matchy, purely for discord behavior, did it pass, no! Also, the other half of the points he brought up are from months ago. That SpongeBot fox Kids socks controversy was back in January and already resolved yet they made a whole lawsuit against me. Absurd. Then, I have improved, philly and his group have a fixed mindset imo and fail to realize that. That was just my opinion, no offense. I improved from ruining every single joke on Nat's server. Now I don't. And them commenting on me ruining jokes, yeah, I'm not used to them so they're best bet is to stop making them at me. As I've clearly advised already of course. But I did improve from the first part and starting unnecessary drama. That drama was made because of that ridiculous lawsuit, not because of my actions. I haven't violated a single sbfw policy which warrants a block. And the latest news about me and Jasbre, ye, that was a joke. If philly doesn't think it's a joke, then I don't feel the same for all his previous jokes that I fail to believe. I recently moved state, house, school and everything so I'm stress out and this is my defense for now. I might add more later but there you go. Also "SB visits Fandom" wasn't meant to mock sbfw users. That's exactly why I made Patrick LIKE SBFW. Isn't that very obvious though? SpongeBob likes ESB, Patrick likes sbfw. A perfect combo, and they were having an argument. I didn't insult any sbfw user, nor the community. Each wiki had its fair share of pros and cons and therefore, that's not a concern. This comment is yes, said by me. Jasbre has said eat a rock before countless times and I've seen users say much more insulting things than that. So why are you suddenly pulling that out of the box when you, yourself does it. And that was in May! This, that was an attempt to try and get red to stop creating accounts because he knows he'll never succeed without a global block in them. This, yes, I admit, it may have come out as minimodding but due to the poor treatment I get from a lot of people, I was sick of it and just kindly requested for him to stop. Sorry if it's classified as minimodding though. Like wow, you're bringing up that Krusty Sponge issue when it was in December. How interesting. Are you absolutely like serious?! I've learned a lot since then and I don't steal content like that. In fact, I didn't steal it. Back then, I thought users could adopt spin offs I found they were inactive as there's literally a spin off adoption section in the forums. Now I know that I can't anymore so that's already resolved, no point bringing that up. As for your link to Nat's thread to my wall regarding "Rusty Island," I was very confused on what roles Nat assigned me to do as he wasn't very clear on them. So I thought I just add the episode titles as well as the title cards onto the table, then someone writes them. We resolved this in that thread and I explained to Nat what happened so why do you feel it's nessecary to bring this up exactly? Once again, linking into my older explanation, I was confused with the policy and assumed I could adopt spin offs as there's a whole section for it in the forums. My bad. Okay, so for the rest of the reasoning, here's what I have to say: ---- The Squidward With Hair drama, was resolved! First, I assumed I could take spin offs and revive/adopt them. Yes, the owner requested deletion but I just had the impression that he did that because he wasn't interested which was why I restored it to the previous revision and planned to revive it. Of course I had no idea reviving spin offs wasn't allowed, and I was interested in that specific one. I now created another spin off, Squidward Tentacles Jazz Detective which I will need help with instead, so I already resolved that controversy myself. Right the comment, firstly, I have brought things up in the past but I don't use it as a main reason for a block report. First of all, block reports should be about incidents on-wiki, not off-wiki on discord. Secondly, they should be recent policy/ToU violations that they have been already warned about. I haven't violated any policy lately. So I'm good from this. That content ownership scuffle happened months ago. The admins chose to let it go back then, then that's their problem. Now, I don't see how bringing that up is helping. About the Fox Kids, I literally had no idea I said that. It was in January. I forgot about that, like how can I possibly remember that exact message I said?! And I'm allowed to have my own opinions, but I apologize to SpongeBot678 as I should've stated my opinion in a polite way. Then again, discussing it now is very pointless. It should've been discussed back then Thanks, Golfpecks256 Category:Blog posts